Z Wing Man Complete
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: While unskillfully playing the part of Derek's 'Wing Man,' Reid gets hit on at the bar. And then things spiral out of control...
1. Swing and a Miss

_Longest Author's Note Ever: So…my friend and fellow author, dustytiger and I are trying something new._

_The concept is simple: Come up with a plot for a story, then title and outline each chapter. Some chapters were left with no prompts, except for the chapter title, allowing us to further our plots to where they need to go, but in others we used little ideas to get our creative juices flowing!_

_This was done in an effort to see what would happen when two authors used one plot. We haven't read the others work yet, haven't even discussed them aside from the outline, in fact. (Obviously, because I write as I go.) We'll be posting every other day. Usually she posts every single day, but since our writing processes are so different, we had to compromise and go every other day._

_The title of this first installment is 'Swing and a Miss,' and I'll include the short description we came up with at the end of this chapter._

_If you're interested in reading her story as well (and I hope you are, because I think this is going to be lots of fun!) it's called __Matters of the Universe._

_Enjoy!_

_~ Angie_

* * *

><p>Dr. Spencer Reid perused the dance floor as he took a sip of his beer, and then frowned at the flavor. He still hadn't acquired a taste for it as Derek had promised he would. But he'd been forbidden to drink fruity cocktails anymore. Apparently, they weren't 'manly' enough and didn't attract the 'right' kind of women. Reid nearly rolled his eyes at the thought. Derek had so many rules about meeting women that it was almost too much even for someone with an eidetic memory to absorb.<p>

As was typical for a Saturday night, the club was teeming with people. Derek was, un-shockingly, surrounded by females. Reid didn't know _why _he let himself get talked into this. Again. Derek always insisted he needed a 'wing man'…whatever _that _was. Reid was pretty sure it wasn't someone who was to remain seated in the booth while Derek 'prowled,' but that was what it had turned into.

He didn't know why they even did this! For God's sake, it was time for Morgan to admit that his feelings for Penelope ran a whole lot deeper than the lust he claimed. Did he really not notice that almost every woman he tried to pick up was blonde? With glasses? The man was a profiler; surely _that _hadn't escaped his attention!

Oh, there was the occasional brunette—like the one standing at the bar that he was making eyes at as if he was oblivious to the four women dancing around him vying for his attention—but mostly it was blondes.

In predictable Derek fashion, he danced away from the women who clearly wanted him in favor of the one he wasn't sure about. Reid watched as his friend approached the lone woman at the bar. Of course he'd have some suave come on, the woman would melt, and once again, Derek Morgan could add another notch to his bedpost. Reid continued to watch, mostly out of habit, and to his astonishment, it wasn't long before the woman shook her head and walked away.

Undeterred, Derek returned to the waiting women on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes later Reid had his chin resting on his palm, his leg moving impatiently back and forth as he contemplated another beer when he felt the booth shift beside him. He looked over and the woman Derek had approached at the bar earlier was sitting next to him. "Hello," she said, handing him a fresh beer.<p>

"He…hello," Reid said.

"I'm Emily," she said with a smile.

"Spencer," he answered. His voice resembled a squeak, so he coughed to clear his throat. "Spencer," he repeated more forcefully this time.

"Care to dance, Spencer?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't dance," he told her. "It would be more accurate to say that I _can't _dance. But, thank you for asking." She was a beautiful woman up close. Her hair was darker than he'd originally thought, her brown eyes incredibly bright. He couldn't imagine what she wanted with _him_. After all, she'd just had Derek Morgan at her disposal. He nearly jumped when she reached over and placed her warm hand on his arm. If Dr. Spencer Reid hadn't known everything there was to know about human anatomy and physiology, he'd think his heart was about to beat right out of his chest.

She laughed. "No problem." She looked around. "So…are you here alone?"

Reid shook his head. "I'm here with a friend," he answered.

She waited a moment, but he didn't continue. "A _lady _friend?" she prompted.

Reid laughed nervously as he moved his hands to his legs, forcing her to let go of his arm, and moved his palms from his thighs to his knees and back again in an attempt to dry them. "No," he told her. "A _man_ friend."

"Oh," Emily said, taking a sip of her own beer. Then, when he didn't say anything after a moment, "_Oh! _I am _so_ sorry," she said, scooting to the edge of the booth.

"For what?" Reid asked in bewilderment.

"I didn't know," she said standing.

"Didn't know what?" Reid's brows furrowed in confusion.

"That you were…not into women," she explained.

"What?" Reid asked. "I'm into women!"

Her gaze narrowed. "You are?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yes," Reid said with as much conviction as he could muster. "I'm just…not very good with them," he muttered.

"Well, I'll tell ya what," she said, looking around. She finally found what she was looking for in the coaster on the table. She reached underneath his sweater vest to his breast pocket and pulled his pen out.

Reid nearly groaned at how predictable he was. He was going to have to start taking Derek Morgan's rule #15 seriously: _Never_ let a woman know your next move.

"If you're ever in the mood to _prove _that…" Emily took a moment to scribble something on the piece of cardboard, and then lifted her eyes to his. "Give me a call."

"OK," he said uncomfortably as she placed it, along with his pen, in his palm.

She stood there for a moment expectantly, and then laughed as she took a step back. "I'll tell ya what. It was nice to meet you, Spencer."

* * *

><p>"I thought you weren't here to meet anyone."<p>

Emily Prentiss turned around in surprise and came face to face with the man who'd hit on her earlier while she'd been trying to order another drink. _Never break away from the pack_, she'd reminded herself then. Unless _you _were the one stalking prey. She'd been able to tell immediately that the man was a player through and through, and Emily Prentiss didn't do players. "I lied," she said unapologetically, then shrugged. "The truth is you're just too old for me."

Derek quirked a brow as he looked her up and down. "I think I'm younger than you," he pointed out dryly.

She put a hand on his chest and gave it a single pat, then threw her head back with a laugh. "Still too old for me," she told him when her chin had dropped and they were face to face again.

She looked back over her shoulder at Spencer, who remained seated in the booth. "Call me," she said as she walked away. Reid had to lean to the side so he could watch; he couldn't help but think that she had a nice sway about her hips.

"What the hell just happened, Kid?" Derek asked, puzzled.

Reid grinned at him as he held up the Red Dog coaster. "I got her number."

"You got her number? How in the hell did you get her number?" Derek asked disbelievingly.

"Derek Morgan's rule #31," Reid answered.

Derek gave him a puzzled look.

His grin broadened. "No matter how interested in a woman you are, _always_ pretend otherwise."

_The prompt for this chapter was: Reid and Prentiss meet at a bar; she hits on him, but he's not interested. (Or pretends not to be.)_


	2. It's Her!

_Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review last chapter! Here's the latest installment...enjoy!_

_~ Angie_

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss stood in front of the bathroom mirror as she applied her mascara, thoughts from the night before still plaguing her. She'd known before she'd even walked away from his table that <em>Spencer <em>was never going to call her. She sighed as she realized she'd probably never even see him again. He'd been so incredibly awkward, and totally her type.

Yes, she'd mastered the art of flirting, but it had taken years of practice and blunders to get there. It wasn't something that had come easy to her, but according to her girlfriends, you'd never know it. The way _he_ was on the outside was the way _she_ felt inside, and she envied him. She felt like a fraud every time she batted her lashes at a man. Even when she'd placed her hand on his arm, she'd had to coach herself. _Slow and easy girl…you don't want to slap him. No squeezing, just rest it gently against his skin. There ya go._

And his hair…that shoulder length, sun-streaked, curly hair had been so damn sexy. She could just imagine herself running her fingers through it, tugging on his locks to position it perfectly so she could invade the fortress of his lips.

"Dammitt," Emily cursed as she accidentally swiped a jet black streak just underneath her left eye. She sighed, wetting a washcloth and carefully wiping off the imperfection. She lifted her head and looked in the mirror once again, then sighed. "_You_ need to get laid," she informed her reflection.

* * *

><p>"So…" Derek said in an amused tone as he sat down at his desk. "How many people have you told?"<p>

"Told what?" Reid asked distractedly as he read the only new email in his inbox. "Did you know we have a new agent starting today?"

"Stop changing the subject," Derek said.

"I…don't…know what the subject is," Reid told him.

"The brunette? From the bar? How many people have you told?" Derek pressed.

Reid frowned. "I haven't told anyone."

Derek gave him a glare. "Not even Seaver? Like you're not going to tell _her_," he said dryly.

Reid grinned. "I don't have to. You just did."

Derek turned around and sighed.

"What brunette from the bar?" Ashley asked, looking from one agent to the other as she dropped her bag on her desk.

"Forget it," Derek said.

"Was her name _Emily_?" she continued.

"How did you—"

"You left this on the kitchen counter," Ashley said, holding up the Red Dog coaster from the night before. "Care to clue me in?"

"I met a girl at the bar last night," Reid muttered, making a grab for the coaster. She pulled it just out of his reach.

"You met a girl in the bar?" she asked her voice filled with pride. "Spencer Reid, I am so _proud_ of you."

"_Woman_," he corrected automatically, remembering the sway of her hips as she'd walked away. "And it wasn't a big deal."

"_Not_ a big deal? Spencer, _this_…" She shook the coaster back and forth in her hand. "Is a _very_ big deal! You finally got a girls number!"

"Woman," he repeated as he finally snatched the memento from her. He placed it carefully in the front pocket of his bag, and zipped it up. Of course he wasn't going to call her, but the little piece of cardboard was _definitely _a trophy of sorts. In a non-UnSub, un-creepy kind of way, of course.

"Well, what was this woman _like_?" Ashley asked.

Reid flashed a grin. "_Not_ into Derek."

Morgan groaned. "I need a refill," he announced, grabbing his travel mug and disappearing down the hallway.

Ashley walked over to her friend's desk and sat down in total disregard to the pile of papers beneath her. "So, forget what she was like. Tell me what's got Morgan sulky this a.m."

Reid's grin broadened. "He's mad because he hit on her first, and she walked away."

"Straight to my waiting roommate?" Ashley asked.

"Well, there was a _little _bit of turnaround time," he admitted.

"Nice," Ashley said with a laugh as she got up and returned to her own desk. "So when are you going to call her?" she asked as she sat down and moved her mouse around to wake up her monitor.

"Ummm…never," Reid said.

"Why not?" Ashley asked.

"Because she wasn't really into me," Reid said.

"Ummm…Spencer? She gave you her _number_. We don't just _do _that," she informed him.

"You gave yours out last weekend," he reminded her.

"Yeah. Because I was _trying_ to get laid. Are you telling me you don't want the possibility of some action?" she asked.

Reid frowned. "You know I have to get to know a girl first," he said.

Ashley quirked a brow at him. "You mean woman?" she teased.

Reid grinned sheepishly. "Yeah."

"PS," Ashley said. "You meet a hot girl in a bar, that's something you wake me up to tell me when you get home."

"It was one a.m."

Ashley glared at him. "One of us gets close to getting lucky, and _I _want to know about it. Got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss finished her last piece of paperwork for HR and then headed to the elevator. Once inside, she hit the button that would take her to the Behavioral Analysis Unit and waited patiently until the doors opened.<p>

After walking down the hallway and through a set of glass doors, she saw a young blonde woman sitting at a desk and approached her. "Hello," she said.

The woman looked up. "Hello," she returned with a friendly smile.

"I'm looking for Aaron Hotchner's office," Emily continued.

"Oh." The young woman stood up and pointed across the bullpen. "Then that's where you want to go," she said. "By the way, I'm Ashley Seaver," she said, extending her hand.

Emily reached for it and gave it a firm shake. "Agent Prentiss," she returned.

* * *

><p>The team had been called to the conference room for a dual purpose: Garcia needed to brief them on a case, and Hotch wanted to introduce the newest member of the team to them.<p>

As the rest of the team joked back and forth around him, Reid took the opportunity to reflect on the events from the night before. Emily had been incredibly sexy, _and_, he couldn't help but think...out of his league. So why had she hit on him? Was Ashley right? Had he missed a perfectly good opportunity to get laid? If so, that really sucked. She could have had had any man in the place, yet she'd chosen to give _him_ her number. This really needed to be dissected. But not right now, he decided, as Hotch walked into the room. Right now he had business to attend to.

"Where's our new agent?" Derek asked.

"Trying to extricate herself from Strauss, I'd imagine," Hotch answered dryly.

"Sorry I'm late." All eyes might have flown to the entrance of the room when Agent Emily Prentiss appeared…but only one jaw dropped.

_The outline for this chapter said:_

_Reid goes into work the next day and tells one of his coworkers that he met someone the night before; she is the newest member of the team._

_Don't forget to check out dustytiger's fic, Matters of the Universe to see how two authors can use the same outline and come up with two very different stories!_


	3. The Education of Spencer Reid

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter! I hope you like this one. **

**Don't forget to check out dustytigers fic, Matters of the Universe to see how different a single plot can be with two authors on the job.**

**The only prompt for this chapter was the title.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Angie**

* * *

><p><em>Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world…<em>

Those were the first words that came to Emily's mind as her surprised eyes met Spencer's. At least she had him beat on composure; _her_ jaw was still in place. She quickly pasted a smile on her face—it wasn't a fake one, she was genuinely glad to see him again—but then, as they perused the room, that smile faltered. Sitting a few chairs away from him was the man she'd shot down. And if his scowl was anything to go by, he wasn't on the welcoming committee.

_Oy vey._

* * *

><p>"What is going on?" Ashley hissed as the room cleared out, leaving only herself, Derek, and Spencer gathering their things. She looked back and forth between the two men accusingly. Ashley Seaver never missed a beat.<p>

"_That _was Emily," Reid said.

Ashley gasped. "_Coaster_ Emily?" she asked in disbelief.

Reid nodded resignedly. Giving Ashley any amount of information was dangerous. She wouldn't let it go until she'd exhausted every angle of the topic.

She laughed, then turned to face Morgan. "Wow. Legs up to her neck." She elbowed him in the side. "And she passed up 'The Morganator?' _That _had to hurt."

Derek gave her a dirty look. "Don't sit next to me on the plane," he warned as he walked away.

"Why do you always have to get under his skin?" Reid asked when he was sure Derek was out of earshot.

"Because it's fun," Ashley answered.

"Not for him."

Ashley grinned. "That's the point, Spencer. Garcia builds him up…I like to take him down a few pegs. No need for him to get overconfident."

Reid rolled his eyes, exiting the room with Ashley at his side. "So…you weren't going to call her? What is _wrong _with you?"

"What do you mean?" Reid asked distractedly, looking down at the file in his hands.

"She is _smokin'_ hot. Even I would have called her."

He looked up long enough to flash her a glare. "You had your chance, but the coaster is, once again, in my possession."

Ashley grinned. "Yes, but in moments, she will be on _all_ of our speed dials."

* * *

><p>Reid yawned as his eyelids drooped closed on the jet, but how he was going to sleep while Emily Prentiss was on board was a mystery even to him. They'd been gone for four days, and he'd had very little interaction with her. He was surprised when he'd realized that bothered him.<p>

There had, however, been an isolated incident when she'd brushed against him and he'd been taunted with the light scent of her perfume. There was something about a sexy woman, sure, but Reid had very little experience with sexy women who _wanted _him.

Not long after they'd arrived in Kentucky, he'd been standing at the water cooler when she'd walked up to him. "You never called," she'd accused in a low, sultry voice.

"It hasn't even been twelve hours!" he'd asserted. And then, with a quirk of her brow, she'd walked away with a smirk on her face. On the one hand, he'd wanted to stop her and further defend himself, but on the other, who was he to interrupt something as beautiful as the swing of her hips? The dim lighting in the club certainly hadn't done her justice. Her dark hair was a sharp contrast to her alabaster skin; her pallor making the sparkle in her eyes even more evident. She was fluid in every movement, purposeful almost. It was almost comical how graceful she was compared to his clumsiness. He decided that if opposites _did _attract, then he and Emily had a very good shot. Assuming he eventually decided to call her.

Hotch had decided that Rossi would be the one to show her the ropes, and she'd been very avid in her role as his prodigy. Thank God he hadn't assigned Morgan as her mentor, or Reid had the sneaking suspicion he would have spent the whole case in a tormented state. If Morgan got _too _close, he'd eventually win her over, and any chance Reid had would be long gone.

* * *

><p>Reid moaned as he woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as the jet landed. He was anxious to finish up his paperwork and then get home. Not only had the case been taxing, but there was something about trying to read women that was extremely exhausting. He'd have to find out if Morgan had any rules on <em>that.<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh, God!" Ashley exclaimed a little while later as they walked down the hall to their portion of FBI headquarters.<p>

Reid rolled his eyes as he walked beside her. "Every time," he muttered. His roommate had a freakish aversion to fish, and it never ceased to amuse him.

"If you were a real gentleman, you'd walk in between me and the aquarium," she informed him.

"If you were a real FBI agent, this wouldn't even be an issue," he shot back as they walked through the double glass doors.

Ashley lifted her eyebrows at him, as she placed her bag on her desk. "I suggest you sleep with one eye open tonight," she warned, and then, "Oh! Don't forget about our mani/pedis tomorrow night."

"Sssh!" Reid said frantically as he looked around.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't need everyone knowing that I watch chick flicks with you _or_ that we have mani/pedis," he told hissed.

"Too late," Derek said with a tired grin, plopping down into his chair with a heavy sigh. His grin disappeared. "Is it just me, or does every single case get worse?"

"It's just you," Seaver said off-handedly.

* * *

><p>Emily watched as Spencer and Seaver left together. They didn't really seem like each other's type, but who was she to judge? It really served her right for assuming he was single.<p>

She'd finally done it…put herself out there again after Dylan had broken up with her. It really sucked that it had been with someone who was taken. _Oh, well_, she thought with a sigh. _The young doctor was off the market_. Hopefully she'd have better luck next time.

* * *

><p>"Come on," Ashley said as she closed the car door and followed Spencer into the apartment they shared. "Don't let this opportunity pass you by. Prentiss seems really nice, and she's smart, too. I think she'd be a good match for you intellectually. And we both know how hard <em>that <em>is to find."

"Ashley, would you please let it go?" Reid asked. His roommate really was like a dog with a bone.

"No," she said. "I've watched you let opportunity pass you by lots of times because you were too scared. I'm not going to let you do it again."

"Ashley," Reid said as he turned the kitchen light on and walked inside, "Let it go. You know I'm not good with women."

Ashley couldn't help but grin. "Is that all that's stopping you? Why didn't you say so? _I_ can school you in the ways of women."

"Ashley—"

She reached over and tousled his hair. "Maybe we'll start with a makeover and get rid of this mop."

"You want me to cut my hair?" he asked in a higher than normal tone of voice.

"I'm just throwing it out there," she said over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hallway.

Reid absently reached up and ran a hand through his hair. He did _not _like that idea.


	4. This Is Me

_A/N: Thank you so much to those who took the time to review last chapter! :) Here's the next installment! _

_~Angie_

* * *

><p>Reid had thought about it and thought about it, but in the end, he decided to chop it all off. It was only hair—if he didn't like it, it would grow back. It didn't define who he was.<p>

He was still a little miffed at Ashley for talking about their mani/pedi appointments in front of Morgan. He did those things with her because she was his friend, but he didn't want everyone else knowing that. They already thought he was an oddball—no need to add fuel to the fire.

But he'd gotten her back for it.

"_Ahhh…yes," the man behind reception at the spa had said. "Reid and Seaver. Here you are. Someone called earlier this morning to upgrade?"_

"_No," Ashley said. "That must be a—"_

"_That's us," Reid cut in quickly. He turned to face his roommate. "This one's on me."_

"_Awww…thanks, Spencer."_

"_You're welcome," he said, feeling a bit guilty. Of course, he'd get over it the first time Morgan ribbed him about 'girl time.'_

"_Right this way, please."_

_Ashley's eyebrows rose as the hostess brought them down a long hallway. "Wow," she said in a whisper. "I've never been back this far."_

Of course, when they'd been brought in and seated so Ashley's toenail polish could be removed, she'd been excited. But when they'd been led back behind the curtain, she'd let the screeches roll out of her. Reid grinned at the thought. It wasn't the nicest thing he'd ever done, but he'd owed her.

"_Spencer Reid!" she'd shrieked. "I _cannot _believe you. I swear to God, you better sleep with one eye open! The next time I have my gun-" _

_They both stopped as they realized the poor woman at the spa had looked from one of them to the other, not sure if Ashley was kidding or not._

"_We'll continue this at home," she'd hissed. _

_But she'd actually been a good sport about it. She'd eventually climbed up into the tall chair and lowered her feet into the glass, stiffening as the fish had nibbled on her toes and heels. _

_But Reid had, of course, taken her threat seriously. Ashley was nothing if eager to always get even. _

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss scoured the file in front of her. It was from the first case she'd been on, and the team had come to a few conclusions about the UnSubs profile that she had missed. She wanted to make sure she saw <em>everything<em> next time.

It was quarter of seven, and people were just starting to arrive. She liked being the first one in in the morning. Most times, she could get more done in those few hours while she was alone than she could all day after colleagues arrived. At least, that had held true for every other job she'd had. She assumed it would be the same for this one.

While there were other people there, the first one through the door that she recognized was Spencer Reid. But she had to do a double take. "You cut your hair," she said by way of greeting as he pulled his messenger bag over his head.

"Yeah," he said, not sure why he was so embarrassed. And Reid, being Reid, turned to his own personal comfort: facts. "In ancient cultures, a person could determine your social class and ranking from one glance according to your haircut."

Emily had to bite back a grin. "Is that so?" she asked, her stomach fluttering despite the fact that this man was taken. Oh, this was _not _good.

Reid nodded enthusiastically.

"I…will…file that piece of information away for later use," she said in a teasing tone. "Thank you, Dr. Reid."

"You can just call me Reid," he said sheepishly. "Or Spencer!" It was only fair; after all, since running into her at the bar, he'd been thinking of her as simply 'Emily.'

"OK," she agreed as she stood, grabbing her coffee cup and heading in the direction of the kitchen.

Reid couldn't suppress the groan that made its way up his throat.

* * *

><p>"I was spouting off facts about the history of hair," Reid told Seaver glumly a few minutes later as she down at her desk. "This is hopeless, Ash. All the haircuts and new clothes in the world aren't going to change the fact that I'm weird."<p>

"Reid," Ashley said sincerely. "You're eccentric. There's a _big_ difference."

"They're synonyms," he reminded her, but she shook her head.

"Only according to Webster, but trust me, when someone says 'eccentric,' the perception is completely different from when someone says 'weird.'"

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss came to a stop when she exited the kitchen, the coffee in her mug sloshing ominously from side to side at her hasty halt.<p>

Seaver was here, and Emily couldn't hide the scowl on her face. But it was probably just as well. Spencer Reid's mannerisms and trepidation were so adorable that her attraction to him was quickly growing, and the only thing that was going to quench it, apparently, was seeing him spending time with his significant other.

"Whoa!" The tech analyst that she'd met on Friday came to a stop just behind her.

"I'm sorry," Emily said, not realizing she was blocking the entrance to the kitchen.

"No problem," Garcia said quickly, then followed Emily's gaze. "What are we looking at? _Oh_! Do you have a thing for young Dr. Reid?" she asked excitedly.

"No," Emily answered quickly. This woman was _way_ too perceptive. "I was just…they make a cute couple."

Penelope's eyes flew to her face. "Reid and Seaver?" she asked.

Emily nodded and Penelope burst out laughing so hard that the pair, even from all the way across the room, heard them and turned to look.

"Oh, that is funny," Garcia said with a sigh. "You just wait. Spend any amount of time with them and you'll know that's not true."

"PDA?" Emily asked dryly.

"No," Penelope answered. "Fighting. They're not a couple…not even close. They're more like brother and sister. Trust me…there are some _long_ jet rides in your future."

"Really?" Emily asked. A long jet ride, she could handle. The burning lust she'd been feeling since she'd met Spencer Reid at the bar? Not so much.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Reid asked Ashley. "They're probably laughing at <em>me.<em> Emily probably just told her about our stupid conversation."

Ashley raised her eyebrows at her roommate's use of their fellow agent's first name. "You think they don't have anything better to do than talk about you?" she asked in amusement before walking away.

With a sigh, Reid clicked on his email and the first thing that caught his attention was a letter in his inbox regarding Comic-Con. He quickly clicked on it and was so engrossed in the email that he didn't hear her walk up behind him.

"You go to Comic-Con?" Emily asked in surprise.

Reid startled, then turned around. "Sometimes," he answered, not wanting to admit the intensity of his allegiance to the event.

Emily sat down at her own desk. "I go every year," she admitted. "It's the one event I can't miss. Christmas dinner?" She shrugged. "Whatever. If I can make it, great. If not…no big deal." She grinned widely. "But Comic-Con? No _way_ am I missing that."

Reid couldn't help but grin back. "Did you know that Comic-Con was founded in 1970 by Shel Dorf?"

Emily nodded enthusiastically. "I _did _know that. The event was originally known as…"

Now _this _was his kind of conversation.

_The prompt for this one was: Emily's 'inner geek' moment._


	5. Too Many Cooks

_Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter! :)_

_If you like this story, you might want to check out Matters of the Universe by dustytiger. She and I are following the same outline, and ending up with two very different stories!_

_The prompt for this chapter was 'Reid's Cooking Skills Examined.'_

_Enjoy!_

_~Angie_

* * *

><p>Every government unit she'd ever worked for had frowned heavily upon fraternization of any kind, so when Penelope had invited her to a gathering outside of work, Emily had been a bit surprised. But the fact of the matter was, it would be a chance to see Spencer outside of work again, and that was something she could hardly pass up.<p>

They'd had one fantastic discussion about Comic-Con (maybe one day she'd tell him about the 'Wonder Woman' costume in her closet,) but they hadn't had a chance to speak much since then. Because the team spent so much time on the road, they'd fallen behind on their paperwork. And no paperwork meant no funding, so the team had been put on stand down in order to catch up. It had been four solid days of writing, typing, and scanning, and it was obvious they were getting antsy. When Garcia had mentioned a party, they'd all jumped on it.

She'd been introduced to the hostess, JJ, who had worked with the team until recently, when she'd been forced to take a position at the department of defense. Emily had been confused as to why she was attending a party being held by someone she didn't even know, but Penelope had assured her that the BAU was much like the mob…once you were part of the family, you were in it for life—like it or not. Plus, Garcia had explained with a grin, JJ had the best backyard out of the group.

"There you are!" JJ exclaimed, drawing Emily's attention to the latest arrival.

"Hey!" Spencer said, his face lighting up at the sight of her. He strode over and placed the bags on the picnic table, then turned and gave the young blonde a big hug. "How are you?" he asked.

Emily Prentiss wasn't usually a jealous person. In fact, she was a firm believer that it was a wasted emotion. So when she began seeing red at the sight of him surrounded by yet _another _blonde, she was a bit taken aback by the unfamiliar feeling. It wasn't like he had 'Property of Emily Prentiss' stamped on him…although she wasn't opposed to that idea.

"Oh, good. The drinks are here," Derek said, pawing through the paper bag. "You brought beer. Good job, Kid."

Emily still wasn't sure why Morgan called him 'Kid.' It was clear to _her _that Reid was a man; he had to be at least thirty. She hoped so, anyway! Any younger and she'd start to feel a little guilty.

"I could've brought a potato salad," Reid muttered.

"Umm…no, you couldn't," Garcia said with a laugh as she plopped down into the lounge chair next to Emily's.

"That was one time!" Reid insisted.

"Trust me, Reid. It's better this way," she informed him. "Don't you remember the infamous inferno debacle of 2009?"

Reid sighed. "That could have happened to anyone," he argued.

"But it didn't, Spence," JJ said with a laugh that grated on Emily's nerves. "It happened to _you. _And you were evicted because of it. We'd hate to see you _and _Ashley homeless because of your fire-starting infatuation."

Reid rolled his eyes, and then looked at Emily. "Word of advice…don't tell them _anything_. They'll never forget it, and they won't let _you_ forget it, either."

"Thanks for the tip," Emily said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Emily went inside to refill her iced tea and take a deep breath. She hated to think of herself as petty, but aside from the word of warning he'd imparted, it seemed as though Spencer was interacting with everyone but her. It was clear that he adored JJ's son. His Godson, Seaver had informed her. He was patient and tender with the little boy, and she enjoyed getting a glimpse of that part of him.<p>

"Get a grip, Prentiss," she muttered to herself. It had been nearly two weeks, and he still hadn't called. Apparently she'd misread the signals. When she'd teased him about not calling her and he'd reminded her that it hadn't even been twelve hours, she'd assumed that meant he was planning on calling. Clearly that hadn't been the case.

Taking that deep breath, she decided it was time to move on. Emily didn't like feeling jealous of a woman who'd opened up her home to her, and she didn't like waiting by the phone in hopes that he'd call. Yes. It was _definitely_ time to move on.

Spencer reached the front door just before she did, walking into the kitchen as she was walking out. "Excuse me," he said, walking past her without stopping. Instead of continuing outside, she turned around and watched as he stopped to get something from the refrigerator.

"Did you lose my number?" she asked when he finally he closed the door.

"No," he answered quickly, as if he was surprised she was still there. "It's on my nightstand." As soon as he realized what he'd said, Spencer blushed crimson.

Emily had to purse her lips to keep from grinning. "And…you have my _work_ number, right?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "But we're not supposed to use our business phones to conduct personal matters."

"OK," she said with a nod. "So…if you're hanging onto my number, it's a safe bet to say you felt…_some_ kind of a spark in the bar that night."

Spencer nodded, his cheeks still red.

"Right. So…_why_…haven't…you called?"

Reid cleared his throat. "Ashley said I shouldn't," he told her.

"_Ashley _said? And what do _you_ think?" she asked.

"I…really don't know women that well," he admitted in a voice that was a bit higher pitched than his normal tone. "And…Ashley said I should wait for you to make the next move."

"Hmm…" Emily said thoughtfully. "And you don't think that me giving you my number _was _my move?"

"I…it could have been," he conceded with a shrug.

"Right, well…" She placed her glass on the counter beside her and then walked forward swiftly before she could change her mind. "Just in case there's any doubt in your mind…"

Emily placed her hands on his shoulders and lifted her face until her lips brushed softly against his. She was going to stop there, but when he tentatively parted his mouth and ran his tongue along her lower lip, she didn't want to take the chance that she might not get her point across.

So she parted her own lips to offer him entry, her tongue moving slowly forward until she got a faint taste of him. It was then she forced herself to pull away, eyes still closed. She exhaled with a little whimpering sigh. When her eyelids fluttered open, he was staring down at her, his eyes heavy lidded. With a grin, she turned and made her way back to the party.

So much for moving on.


	6. Bringin' Sexy Back

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews for last chapter. I hope you like this one!_

_Don't forget to check out dustytigers fic, __Matters of the Universe__. _

_~Angie_

* * *

><p>Reid stubbornly tried to tug the denim higher, but to his dismay, as soon as he let it go it fell until it was resting low on his hips again. The sign on the rack at Abercrombie and Fitch had read 'super low rise jeans,' and it hadn't been kidding!<p>

He hadn't even wanted to get them, hadn't even wanted to go into the store when he'd heard the loud music blaring from two shops down, but Ashley had insisted they were an essential part of his makeover. He figured if he bought them and wore them just this once, then that would be enough to make her happy. And then they could hide in the back of his closet for the rest of time. He just wished he'd purchased a pair of 'super low rise boxers' to go with them.

He pushed the door to the storage room open and then turned the light on. Looking around, he finally spotted what he was looking for…high up on the fourth shelf. _Figured. _He grabbed the edge of the third shelf, stretched up onto the mounds of his feet, and then waved his hand back and forth trying to grab the cord he couldn't see.

"Do you always match your boxers to your socks?" came an amused voice from behind.

Reid spun around, grabbing his belt loops to jerk his pants up once again. Unfortunately, the computer mouse chose that moment to fall off the fourth shelf, hitting him on the side of the head in the process. "Owww," he muttered, rubbing the assaulted spot.

"You OK?" Prentiss asked concerned.

"Fine," Reid answered, bending over to grab the mouse. When he straightened, Emily had an expansive grin on her face. "What?" he asked self consciously.

"Nothing," she answered in a teasing tone.

He narrowed his gaze accusingly at her.

She shrugged. "I just…I like you in purple," she told him.

Reid looked down at his light brown t-shirt and dark blue jeans in confusion.

"With black stripes," she clarified.

"Oh," Reid said, remembering the boxers he'd put on that morning. _Stupid super low rise jeans!_

She turned to go and before Reid could stop himself, he gathered up every ounce of courage he had and softly called her name. "Emily?"

She turned around, a small smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"Do you…would you…would you like to go out with me on Friday? If we're not out of town?" he asked.

She grinned at him. "I _would_ like that," she answered.

"Good," he said, returning her grin. "Consider that my phone call."

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss returned to her desk with a huge smile on her face. When Spencer had walked in this morning with his jeans slung low enough on his hips to be considered sexy, she hadn't thought this day could get any better. But when he'd asked her out, she realized that she was wrong. It had improved heaps.<p>

And then Garcia opened her mouth. "We have a case."

With a sigh, Emily grabbed a pen and pad and headed for the conference room.

* * *

><p>They'd caught a quick break in the case, having captured their UnSub late Friday evening. Hotch had decided that they'd fly back to Quantico the next morning.<p>

Emily, having had a shower and a change of clothes, realized there was no reason she and Spencer had to cancel their plans. So she grabbed a few bottles from the mini-bar and headed to the room a few doors down. After a single knock, the door opened.

"Oh. Hello," Reid said, clearly surprised to see her.

"Hey," Emily returned, holding up the small bottles of liquor with a smile. "I thought that since we were finished up, there was no reason we couldn't go on with our plans."

"Oh," Reid said. "I'm sorry. Ashley's—"

"Just leaving," the blonde cut in as she appeared at his side with a grin. "Ashley is _just _leaving. Bye, Spence."

"She's subtle," Reid commented dryly as she walked away.

"I see that," Emily agreed with a laugh.

Reid stood there for a moment, studying her face. "Oh," he said after a minute. "Would you like to come in?"

She nodded and he stepped back, allowing her entrance.

She put one of the bottles down on the table next to her, then looked down as she twisted the top off the other one. "Tequi—"

As she looked up, Reid's hands gripped her upper arms as his lips descended onto hers.

In the split second before his tongue sought hers, Emily saw rampant passion in his eyes, along with a speck of fear as if the feeling was unfamiliar to him. The unforgotten tequila bottle fell to floor, its contents soaking the carpet. She grabbed at his white button up shirt, tugging at the fabric as his tongue melded with hers. She took a step forward to get closer to him at the same time he did, and their bodies crashed together, but neither of them seemed to notice.

His lips moved to the corner of her mouth and across her cheek before they met the soft skin of her neck. His tongue flicked out of his mouth to tease her skin and she didn't bother to try and stifle her groan.

"What color boxers are you wearing?" she rasped.

He wasn't sure why, but her words were like ice water on him. He pulled away and stepped back, blinking rapidly as he started at her, his breath coming in gasps.

Emily Prentiss was _way_ out of his league.

"Spencer?" she said.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," he told her softly.

"It _is_." she insisted, taking a step forward and grabbing his hand. She placed it over her racing heart. "Trust me…it is."

Spencer didn't know if it was the look of desire in her eyes or the smudged lipstick on her cheek that had been left behind from his kisses. Either way…it didn't matter. His lips were already on hers again.

_A/N: The prompt for this chapter was 'Reid wears purple.'_


	7. Shades of Envy

_A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter!_

_~Angie_

* * *

><p>They just weren't meant to happen. That was the only explanation Emily could think of. She'd no sooner pulled Reid's t-shirt out of his pants and gotten her hands on his warm skin when there was a knock on the door. It was Derek asking Reid to go to the bar with him.<p>

"I'm not up to being your wing man tonight, Derek," he'd practically growled.

"You don't need to be," Emily had heard Derek say. "I have your roommate for that."

Reid sighed. "Look, Derek—"

"Emily, you're invited, too," Derek had said loudly.

Bastard. That _had_ to have been payback for turning him down!

They'd flown back into Quantico on Saturday, and by mid-morning Monday, they were back on the jet again. If her whole body hadn't nearly gone up in flames when he'd kissed her, she'd doubt that it had even happened. _He_ certainly didn't seem fazed by it. And he was the one who'd initiated it! Had she misread him? Was he more like Derek than she'd thought? Maybe he was. Well, _two_ could play this game.

It was time for him to realize how in demand Emily Prentiss could be.

* * *

><p>This was quite possibly the most unprofessional thing she'd ever done, but she'd formulated a plan, and there was no turning back now.<p>

There was something magnetic about Spencer Reid, and though she tried to fight it, she was drawn to him. But she was tired of being the one to make the first move—aside from the kiss he'd planted on her while they were on their last case. But then, instead of insisting on staying in his room with her, he'd taken Derek up on his invitation and they'd ended up in a bar that was so loud they couldn't even carry on a conversation.

If he wanted her…he was going to have to come and get her. And he was damn well going to have to work for it.

The blonde fake tanned police officer from the Tallahassee, Florida was certainly laying it on thick, and while his flirting was making her skin crawl, Emily plastered a fake smile on her face and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She giggled at his next statement…even though there was notching comical about it…and watched Spencer out of the corner of her eye. His posture tensed and his hand froze for just a second, but he recovered quickly as he flipped to the next page in the packet he was studying.

"If you have a break for lunch," the officer started. "Maybe we could—"

"We don't break for lunch," Reid cut in without looking up.

_Bull's eye. _Prentiss suppressed a grin.

"You have to eat," the officer pointed out.

"We eat while we work," Reid shot back.

"Everyone needs a break," the officer persisted.

"Oh? Should we mention that to the victim's mothers?" Reid asked.

"I was only—"

"Yeah. I think I _know_ what you were doing," Reid said, finally lifting his head and glaring daggers at the guy. "Eyes on the file in front of you."

"Agent Reid," Emily interrupted. "A word, please?" She grabbed his elbow and steered him away from the cluster of desks and into the nearest vacant office. "What are you doing?" she asked. She hadn't expected his reaction to be so strong.

"Working on a case," he answered.

"You were being incredibly unprofessional in there," she accused.

"Was I?" he asked disinterestedly.

"You know you were," she said firmly.

"What about you?" he asked.

"What _about _me?"

"Giggling. Tossing your hair over your shoulder. Those are classic signs of flirting," he informed her.

"You noticed," she said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Of course I noticed. You were being unprofessional."

"I thought maybe you'd forgotten."

Reid's eyes narrowed. "You were _trying_ to make me jealous," he concluded.

"You've barely looked at me since that night in your hotel room. I thought maybe you'd forgotten," she admitted.

Reid gave her a look of disbelief. "Forget kissing you?" he asked. "That's not likely to happen in this lifetime." He winced. "I was trying to be professional."

"Yeah, well it came off as indifference," she told him.

Reid gave her a lopsided grin. "I'm not…indifferent to you. I tried to be," he admitted. "But I couldn't. And if _Derek_ hadn't happened in my hotel room that night…you would know that."

"Really?" Prentiss asked, impressed by his unexpected boldness. She'd underestimated the young doctor. "And just how would you have done that?"

"You…know…exactly how I would have done that," he answered, his cheeks brightening.

She crossed her arms over her chest, finding his wavering confidence endearing. "No, I don't think I do. Because I don't think that you would just _assume_ I'd sleep with you," she said. "I know you don't think I'm that easy."

Reid laughed nervously. "It's not about you being easy, Emily," he started.

She loved the sound of her name when he said it.

"You had my shirt un-tucked within five seconds, and your hands were all over me. If you weren't getting ready to take me to bed…then what _were_ you doing?"

She grinned sexily at him. "You'll never know," she teased.

"I—dammitt," Reid said as his phone began to ring. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. Derek was happening…again.

* * *

><p>"We have to go," Reid said less than thirty seconds later.<p>

"Why?"

"We have to question Stacy Shorey's mother again."

Prentiss nodded, but as she turned to leave, Reid grabbed her by the elbow. She spun back around and looked up at him questioningly.

"But first you need to tell Officer Horny—"

"Hernandez," she corrected in amusement.

Reid ignored that. "That he can stop shopping," he finished.

"What?" Prentiss asked confused.

"You're off the market," he clarified.

"I…I am?" she asked.

He nodded in confirmation.

"What does this mean for my Friday nights?" she asked.

Reid grinned. "It means that you don't have to endure any more 'Dereks' hitting on you," he answered.

She grinned back at him. "I like _that._"

_A/N: The prompt for this chapter was 'Reid sees Prentiss being hit on by a Local Enforcement Officer and doesn't like it.'_

_Don't forget to check out __Matters of the Universe__ by dustytiger!_


	8. And Away We Go

_A/N: OK, so for those of you who know me, you know I write and then post immediately. And I had a midnight deadline with this chapter! Working both of my jobs today and then catching up on Hell's Kitchen almost made me miss it, but…ta-da! Just in time. Even a minute to spare._

_Thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter! I haven't had a chance to respond yet, but I will soon._

_There was no prompt for this chapter...it was Author's Choice. I think that made it harder, though. LOL Don't forget to check out dustytiger's fic, Matters of the Universe._

_~Angie_

* * *

><p>"Reid, it's not like you're completely inexperienced," Derek reminded his friend and fellow agent as the elevator doors parted. "You were with <em>Lila Archer.<em> That's gotta give you some peace of mind."

"It doesn't," Reid said with a grimace. He'd been waiting in the lobby for Morgan and practically ambushed him the moment he'd walked in. Now that he and Prentiss were officially exclusive, she was sure to want to sleep with him, at least he hoped so, anyway. But he had no experience _initiating_ sex. Every woman he'd ever been with had been the one to do _that_.

For some reason, he wanted things with Emily to be different. _He _wanted to be the one to take charge, to be in control of everything that happened between the sheets that first time. So who better to go to than Derek Morgan?

"Well it should," Derek said, breaking Reid's trance. "She had her _pick_ of men, and she chose you. Even after you slept with her, Reid. I'll never say this again, but you obviously had _something_ she wanted," he pointed out.

"Maybe it was my brain," Reid said solemnly.

Derek chuckled. "Trust me, Kid. It wasn't."

"Did you know that women typically prefer—"

"Nope," Derek cut in. "Didn't know, didn't care."

"But—"

"Reid, you have a lot of experience under your belt when it comes to sex," Derek said.

Reid turned to look at his friend. "You're really pleased with yourself at your little play on words, aren't you?" Reid asked.

Derek grinned widely. "Yep."

Reid sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. "Just look at her," he said, gazing at Emily as she sat her desk working diligently on paperwork. "She's such a sexual creature."

Derek frowned as he tilted his head to the side. "And you can tell this _how_?" he wanted to know.

"The other night, right before you interrupted us in my hotel room, she was already undressing me. And that was just after my lips had barely touched hers," Reid divulged. "It really _is_ true. Women hit their sexual peaks later in life."

"Reid," Derek said. "Do me a favor?"

"What's that?" Reid asked, his eyes still glued to Emily.

"Don't remind her that she's older than you," he advised.

Reid grinned at him. "I actually think she _likes_ to be reminded of that."

"Hmm…maybe _I _should start dating older women," Derek mused.

* * *

><p>Penelope sighed. "You know, JJ got the last good man on the planet," she informed her new friend.<p>

"It's true," JJ said taking a bite of her pork fried rice. "Will is one of the good ones."

"There aren't that many left," Emily agreed dryly.

"How about you?" Garcia asked. "Tell us about Emily Prentiss's sordid past."

"It's not so sordid," Emily informed them. "My love life is actually pretty boring."

"Well, at least it's not nonexistent," Garcia said dryly.

Emily couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Hey, your love life is _not _nonexistent," JJ said. "You have a threesome every Friday night."

Penelope gave her friend a confused look.

"Ben and Jerry?" JJ reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. Them," Penelope said with a longing sigh. "I miss them. I think I'll have them over tonight."

"Unbelievable," Emily said in disgust.

"What?" JJ and Garcia said at the same time.

"_I'm _seeing them, too."

JJ grinned, liking the new agent more with every minute. It was one more reason to wish she was back at the BAU. "Cheating bastards."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Garcia said, stopping as she walked past Prentiss's desk. "I'm heading out. A few of us are stopping by Quarter's for a few drinks. You in?" Penelope grinned at her. "Maybe we could try to find us a couple of hotties…make Ben and Jerry jealous?" she suggested.<p>

Emily laughed. "You know… I think I _could_ use a drink."

"Nice. Reid?" Penelope said as he walked up. "You in?"

"In what?" he asked distractedly as he fought with the buckle on his messenger back.

"Em and I are going to Quarter's," she said with a teasing grin. "Looking to hook up."

Reid's head snapped up. "Hook up?"

"Yeah," Garcia said in a teasing tone. "You know…get lucky."

Reid laughed caustically. "It's bad enough that I have to be Derek's 'wing man,'" he said angrily. "I don't need to be _yours_, too."

"Reid," Penelope said softly. "That's not what I meant."

"You know what?" Prentiss said, going into full on damage control mode. "_I'll_ be your wing man, to."

"But—"

"Yep…that's what's going to happen," Prentiss said again as if it was already decided. "The only thing better than a wing man is wing _men_. You in, Reid?"

Reid stood there for a moment studying her face before he answered. "I'm in," he finally said.

XXXX

"I don't know why she needs two wing men when it is _crystal _clear that she wants to go home with Derek," Emily said, watching them on the dance floor. "Look at his hands. They're moving over her body so fast…it looks like he has way more than two of them!"

"Look, Emily," Reid said, changing the subject. "About earlier—"

"Don't mention it," she told him.

"No, I want to. I shouldn't have acted like that," he insisted.

"You might want to rethink what you say next," she informed him.

"If I made you mad—"

"Reid…when you put that police officer in Florida in his place for hitting on me, _I_ liked it. And when your jaw started ticking earlier at the thought of me hooking up with someone else, well…parts of me quivered."

"Oh," Reid said in a small voice as she placed her hand on his thigh.

"So for God's sake…_don't_ apologize."

Reid swallowed past the lump of desire in his throat and nodded dazedly.

"Was there anything else you wanted to say?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, clearing his throat. "I…I can't wait to make you mine."

Passion began to churn in Emily's dark brown eyes. "You just said exactly the right thing," she said in a voice laced with desire.


	9. A Crying Mess

_Author's Note: OK…first things first! Happy Criminal Minds premiere night! I thought the episode rocked! It fed my shipper heart, that's for sure! I don't want to say anymore, because I don't want to ruin it for anyone, so I'll just say...yay!_

_Second of all…a few have asked, and unfortunately, there will not be a steamy scene in this story, because it's rated 'T.' If you've read my other stuff, you know I don't 'do' T-rated love scenes. LOL The good news is, I'm contemplating a sequel to this story, which isn't something I normally do. It'll be rated 'M.'_

_The prompt for this chapter was 'Reid babysits and 'enlists' Prentiss's help.' We also wanted to have 'The Reid Effect' appear in the story, and it is included in this chapter._

_Don't forget to check out dustytiger's __Matters of the Universe._

_Thanks to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter!_

_~Angie_

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't wait to make you mine."<em>

Reid shuddered as the words he'd spoken the night before came back to haunt him yet again. Had he really said them? It had sounded liked something Morgan would say. Spencer Reid didn't talk like that! He'd never uttered anything close to _that_ in his entire life! Although, he reasoned, he'd never dated anyone like Emily Prentiss before.

There had been Lila, yes, but in the back of his mind, Reid had known it wasn't going to work out long term. Somehow Hollywood and Quantico hadn't seemed to mix. They had their own schedules. He'd been another one of Lila's 'good times.' But in her defense, she'd never led him to believe otherwise.

But Lila wasn't Emily. Lila had always been after a good time, and Emily just seemed to want to _be_ with him. She was confident; she was sexy; she was sure of herself…she was everything he'd ever thought a woman should be.

Except there was something about herthat was different: she wanted him.

But now that he'd gone and said _that _to her, he was going to have to make good on all that it implied. It implied that he was horny (which he most definitely _was_,) and that he was about to rock her world. _That_ was the part he wasn't so sure about. If he didn't make her first time with him magnificent, then this was over before it had even begun. That didn't sit well with him.

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss had never considered herself to be particularly slutty, but she was willing now to concede that it was a possibility. She must take every single thing Spencer Reid said out of context…otherwise they'd be in bed already.<p>

"_I can't wait to make you mine."_

_Was_ that or was that _not_ an invitation for sex? She'd certainly thought it was! Emily nearly growled in frustration. If Spencer Reid was bucking for an award for longest foreplay ever, he was certainly winning. She'd been turned on every single second since he'd accosted her with his lips in his hotel room. And she was getting damn tired of walking around aroused and ready to go at any given moment.

If this was his way of trying to tame her…it wasn't going to work.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Henry," Reid tried to persuade the little boy. "If you stop sobbing, you won't choke anymore."<p>

Henry just looked up at him, his lower lip trembling as he hugged his red plaid blanket closer to his chest. Reid couldn't help but think how adorable he looked in his navy blue footie pajamas with little trains on them. And he couldn't understand it…Henry had always seemed to like him before.

He crouched down to Henry's level, and the little boy took a tentative step backwards. "It's OK," Reid assured him softly.

"Mommy," the little boy said in a whisper.

"She's not here right now," Reid explained to the two year old. "She and your dad had plans to go out tonight. Your regular babysitter had to cancel, so she called me to watch you."

The little boy looked at him with sad eyes and Reid winced. "Do you want me to read you a book?" he asked.

The little boy shook his head 'no,' and Reid tried another approach. "Mickey Mouse Club House?" he asked cheerfully, remembering the DVD's he'd seen on top of the entertainment center in the living room.

Henry's expression turned to a glare, and Reid straightened. "OK," he said, holding his hands up in front of him. "I gotcha. No Mickey Mouse Club House," Reid promised.

Henry started sniffling, and Reid watched as the little boy's soft whimpering escalated into sobbing. When Henry's face turned red as he struggled for breath, Reid walked over and scooped him up into his arms. "It's OK, Henry," he said tenderly.

But the little boys tears wouldn't stop.

* * *

><p>"Thank God!" Reid said as he flung the front door open .<p>

"What's going on?" Emily asked as she took her jacket off and hung it on the hook by the door.

"He won't stop crying," Reid said.

"What did you do to him?" Emily asked as she followed the sobbing sounds into the living room.

"Nothing!" Reid said defensively. "I just asked if he wanted to watch Mickey Mouse Club House!"

"Well I don't think it was the right question," she said as she patted the little boy on the back. "You OK, buddy?" she asked.

Henry took one look at her and screeched at what had to have been the top of his lungs, then took off running at top speed across the room. He skidded into an unsuspecting Reid causing him to stumble backwards before finally catching his balance and picking the little boy up. "You OK?" he asked.

Henry looked at Emily suspiciously, and then buried his tear-streaked face in Reid's neck with a heavy sigh. Emily looked at Reid in surprise, and he shrugged his free shoulder at her to indicate he had no idea what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"He's asleep," Reid said, returning to the living room and flopping down onto the couch beside Emily.<p>

"Why did you call _me_?" she asked.

"Ashley's out of town on a training, and Garcia and Morgan were going to the movies," he answered.

"So I was a last resort?" she asked.

"No," Reid answered honestly. "That was just luck. It gave me an excuse to call you."

"OK," Emily said, straightening up on the couch. "You have _got _to stop doing this."

"Doing what?" Reid asked innocently.

"_This,_" Emily said, waving a hand back and forth between them. "Sending mixed signals! You said you couldn't wait to make me yours," she said accusingly.

Reid stared at her with a confused expression on his face; Emily sighed impatiently.

"Apparently you _can_ wait!" She stood up from the couch and began pacing. "You say all of these amazing things, Spencer, about…shopping, and…_claiming _me. But _all_ you've done is kiss me! And…you know what? I don't care if they _are _the best kisses I've ever had…I want _more_, Spencer." She sunk back down onto the couch next to him so close that her thigh pressed against his. "I _need _more."

Reid couldn't hold back a grin. "The best kisses you've ever had?" he asked smugly.

Emily rolled her eyes. "It figures _that's _what you heard," she said. "I have to go."

When she moved to stand up, his hand shot out in front of her. "I want you, Emily," he assured her, taking her hand in his. "I want you, so much…" He laughed nervously and turned her hand around, placing a soft kiss on her palm. "That I'm aching for you. But I…I want to do this right."

"What's 'right?'" she asked huskily.

"Definitely not rushed," he said, his lips finding the racing pulse at her wrist. He couldn't help but smile as he kissed his way up to the crease of her elbow.

Emily shivered. "Slowly, then…but…soon?" she asked hopefully.

Reid laughed as his heart soared at her display of eagerness to be with him. "Soon."


	10. Met a Girl Crazy for Me

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews for last chapter. The prompt for this one was 'Guys Night Out' or…in this case…guys night in!_

_This chapter will also set us up for the sequel to this story._

_Don't forget to check out dustytiger's __Matters of the Universe__._

* * *

><p>Apparently the FBI was more than willing to help Spencer with his quest to take things slowly. JJ and Will had no longer arrived home when they'd been called to the BAU, and then left for Las Vegas. When they'd gotten back at Quantico, they'd been back for less than twenty-four hours when they'd gone wheels up for Memphis. This job really was a never ending cycle—just the way she liked it.<p>

She'd at least been able to squeeze in a doctors appointment in the short break between cases. She was feeling tired lately, and wondered how her red blood cell count was. She'd always been told she was borderline anemic, but so far, she hadn't had to be treated for it. She hoped she wouldn't have to be now.

Speak of the devil, Emily thought as she looked at the caller ID on her ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Emily Prentiss, please," the voice on the other end of the line said.

"This is she."

"Ms. Prentiss, we have the results of your blood test," the woman informed her.

_This can't be good, _Emily thought. They _never_ called with her results. "Do you need to see me again?" she asked.

"You _will _need to be seen," the woman informed her. "But not by us. Ms. Prentiss, you're pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>Miss Prentiss, you're pregnant. <em>Hours later, those words were still echoing in her head. How in the hell had this happened? She and Dylan had been broken up for four and a half months now, and let's face it…sex near the end had been pretty much nonexistent. With a sigh, she rolled to a stop in front of his house in Chantilly, Virginia…just a short drive from Quantico. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and headed for the front door.

* * *

><p>"Emily," Dylan said in surprise, stepping out onto the porch and closing the door behind him, taking care to be quiet. "What are you doing here?"<p>

Emily put her hands in her jacket pocket and lifted her eyes to his. "I'm pregnant," she said bluntly.

He stared at her for a moment before speaking. "I'm _married _now," he informed her.

"Con…gratulations?" she said, confused. Did he think she'd shown up at his doorstep expecting a reconciliation? When he'd broken up with her, he'd made it clear he no longer wanted her...or had ever loved her. She wasn't so desperate that she'd try to win back a man who'd never loved her.

He lifted his chin in a defensive gesture. "What do you want from me, Emily?" he asked.

As she stood there in the fall chill, Emily had to wonder what it was she'd ever seen in this man. The polar opposite of Spencer, Dylan was ruggedly handsome and incredibly self-involved. By most people's standards, he was easily the best looking man she'd ever dated.

But in comparison to Spencer the only thing she could think was that she was lucky to be away from him. Of course, now that she was carrying his baby, there was a chance that her relationship with Spencer would come to a screeching halt.

"I don't want anything from you," she said quietly. "I just thought you should know."

"Are you going to take care of it?" he asked.

"Am I going to have an abortion, you mean?" she shot back.

"Yes," he answered.

"No," she said definitively. "But by asking that question, you have nothing to worry about, Dylan. You just got rid of us both."

"Emily—"

"Do you want anything to do with this baby?" she asked.

When he hesitated, she laughed harshly. "Then we have nothing to talk about."

* * *

><p>Emily was almost back to Virginia when her cell phone began to ring. She checked the caller ID before answering. "Hello?"<p>

"Hey," Penelope said cheerfully. "Ash, JJ and I were thinking girls night. The guys are playing poker at Hotch's, and we can't let 'em one up us by having more fun. You in?"

This was _exactly_ what she needed. "I am _so _in."

* * *

><p>"Reid, no," Derek said, pulling the unlit cigar from his buddy's mouth. "You'll choke on it."<p>

"No, I won't!" Reid insisted, snatching the cigar back. He put it between his lips and grabbed the nearest lighter. Between his red visor and the cigarette in his mouth, he really made a ridiculous picture, but he always insisted on playing the part. He lit the cigar, inhaled deeply…and promptly began coughing uncontrollably.

From the other side of him, Rossi grabbed the cigar. "Every time," he said.

Derek grinned. "Kid goes and falls in love, and he thinks he's a real man," he commented.

"Whoa," Rossi said, turning to Reid. "You fall in love?"

Reid immediately blushed. "No," he denied.

Rossi quirked a brow at him. "Who is she?" he asked.

"I'm not in love," Reid insisted.

"Prentiss," Hotch answered.

"How did you…?" Reid's voice trailed off.

"I'm not Unit Chief because of my pretty face," Hotch said from around his cigar. He threw a few chips in the center of the table. "In," he said.

Reid sighed as he put his cards down. "I fold."

"So…are we done talking about the Prentiss thing?" Derek pressed.

"No," Reid said with a triumphant grin. "Let's talk about it some more. She picked me over Morgan."

"What?" Rossi asked.

"You don't have to act so surprised," Reid muttered.

"I'm not surprised. It's about time there was a woman out there who was able to see through Morgan," Rossi said. "I suppose it shouldn't come as a shock that she's a profiler."

"Hey!" Morgan said.

"The man's got a point," Hotch chimed in.

Derek gave them both a dirty look. "Thanks a lot."

"Whoa!" Hotch said, spying his sleepy little boy as he stumbled into the room. "Get rid of the cigars, Gentlemen."

Rossi and Morgan immediately stubbed their cigars out. "Hey, Buddy," Hotch said as his little boy jumped into his lap. "You OK?"

"Daddy," Jack said groggily, "You don't smell very good."

"Yeah, I know" Hotch said waving his hand around to get rid of the smoke. "Sorry about that."

Jack straightened. "Hi, Spencer," he said.

Reid grinned at the little boy. "Hello, Jack," he returned.

Jack looked up at his father. "Daddy, I want a story," he announced.

Hotch nodded. "OK," he said. "Let's go pick out a book."

Jack shook his head. "Not you," he said, pointing to Reid with a grin. "Him. Daddy, he does the voices."

Hotch looked at Reid, and Reid stood. "Let's go, Jack," he said, picking up the little boy and heading down the hallway.

"You gonna get that?" Rossi asked as Derek's phone began ringing.

"Hey, Baby Girl," Derek answered, and then went silent as he listened to the panicked voice on the other end. "Be right there." He closed his phone and stood in one motion. "Gotta go," he said.

"Booty call?" Rossi asked amused.

"That was Garcia," Derek informed him.

Rossi grinned. "And I repeat: Booty Call?"

Derek gave him a dirty look. "Flat tire."


	11. Met a Boy Cute as Can Be

_Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter and d__on't forget to check out dustytiger's Matters of the Universe, a companion piece of sorts to this one! I'm having so much fun reading how different our stories are turning out!_

_The prompt for this chapter was 'Prentiss and the gals have a girls night and they call her on her feelings for Reid.'_

_~Angie_

* * *

><p>"Wowza," was Penelope Garcia's greeting when she opened the door. "Emily Prentiss, you clean up real nice," she complimented.<p>

"Thank you," Emily said as she stepped inside. She'd chosen her sleeveless emerald green dress despite the fall air. She wouldn't be able to wear it much longer, after all, and it made her feel sexy. It had a simple round neck style, cinched in at the waist, and then flowed over her hips to fall in a Grecian draped style that stopped just above her knees. The loose curls in her shoulder length hair completed her look. As per her simple style, the only jewelry she was wearing were a pair of diamond studs her parents had given her for her eighteenth birthday.

"Hey," Ashley and JJ said as she walked into the living room.

"OK," Penelope said, getting down to business. "We've decided to start at Renaldo's for dinner and drinks, and then we're headed to Quarter's for a night of absolute intoxication and dancing. Complete with men hitting on us, and should we choose to go home with one of them…well…no judging. Got it?"

Emily grinned as she nodded. "Got it."

"OK," Penelope said. "And young Agent Seaver here as agreed to be our designated driver for the night."

"Oh, no. You know what? I'll drive tonight."

"Nonsense," Penelope said. "You're still new to the field and probably getting used to those gruesome images, and—"

"Actually, I'm still Rossi's prodigy, and as such, I've only been exposed to facts and pictures. No real life dead bodies yet," she assured the team. "And it was a rough week. I think Seaver here deserves to drink. I'll drive."

Penelope grinned. "Great. Now let's just hope you can handle Esther."

"_Who_?" Emily asked.

* * *

><p>"Fifty bucks says she goes home with him," JJ said as she studied Ashley on the dance floor.<p>

Penelope wrinkled her nose "Him? I'm not so sure about that. But she'll definitely go home with somebody."

"Does she do that often?" Prentiss asked.

Penelope nodded with a gloomy grin. "Almost every night."

"Daddy issues," JJ explained.

Penelope winced. "Well, if anyone is allowed to have them…"

JJ nodded in agreement, and then turned to Emily. "Ever heard of 'the Redmond Ripper?'"

"Is there anyone who _hasn't_?" she remarked.

"Did ya know he had a daughter?" Penelope asked.

"No," Emily admitted. "Poor kid must be one screwed up…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes flew to the dance floor. "Seaver?"

Penelope and JJ nodded in unison.

"Wow," Emily said. "Explains why she's so quick on the draw when she's in the field," she mused as the song ended and Ashley returned to the table, sitting in her spot across from Emily.

"Is it just me, or is it hot in here?" she asked.

"It just you," Penelope and JJ said at the same time.

"Excuse me?"

They all looked up at the man who'd just approached them unnoticed.

"Well, hello there," Ashley said with a grin.

"Hi," he said, his gaze going straight to Emily. "Would you like to dance?"

"I…uh…you know what? I'm actually the sober one tonight, and as such, it's my duty to make sure these girls don't do anything stupid," she explained, then smiled sweetly. "And I'm not one to abandon my post."

"Nonsense," Penelope said. "I'm still on my first drink. We'll be fine. Go."

"I—"

Ashley's eye narrowed and Emily tried again. "I'm flattered—"

"Go!" JJ commanded.

"I—" Emily nearly shrieked as the man took her hand, tugged her out of her seat and onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>The song seemed to go on forever, and Emily could feel Seaver's piercing stare nearly boring holes in to her back the entire time. As the song ended and a slow one started, Emily had to extricate herself from the man's hold in order to get away from him. She hurried back to the table, surprised to find only Seaver there.<p>

"Where'd JJ and Penelope go?" she asked.

"Bathroom," Seaver said shortly, and then cut right to the point. "If you break Spencer's heart—"

"By dancing with another man?" Emily asked.

Ashley took a deep breath. "If you break Spencer's heart," she repeated, "There aren't enough Derek Morgan's in this _world_ to protect you from me."

"Whoa! If you recall, I didn't even _want_ to dance with that man," Emily reminded her. "I was practically pushed into it and then dragged out onto the dance floor." Her eyes narrowed. _"_And why…_why_ are warning me like this? Are _you_ interested in Spencer?"

Ashley laughed. "I'm not your competition, Emily. Spencer is like a brother to me. And since I don't have any other family, he's _all_ I have."

"I'm sorry that you don't have any other family," Emily said. "But what's going on between Spencer and me is not your—"

"What's going on between you and Spence?" JJ asked as she and Penelope made their way back to the table.

"No—"

"They're dating," Ashley interrupted.

Emily's jaw dropped and she turned to glare at the young woman beside her. Ashley shrugged. "The more people who know about it, the less likely you are to dance with other men."

"Retract the claws, Ash," Penelope told her.

Ashley sighed. "Claws retracted," she conceded caustically.

"You and Spence?" JJ asked.

"Yeah—" Emily started.

Once again, Ashley interrupted. "Want to know the best part?" she asked.

"Ummm…_yeah_," Penelope answered.

"They met right here before she started at the BAU."

"Really?" JJ asked.

"But that's not the good part. Morgan hit on her and she turned him down." Ashley grinned. "And then she hit on Reid."

Penelope chuckled. "Lucky for you," she said.

Emily grinned. "Don't you mean lucky for _you_?" she shot back.

"No!" Penelope said, blushing furiously. "That is _not _what I meant."

"Yes, it is," JJ said. "She just doesn't know it yet."

Penelope rolled her eyes. "This conversation takes place _much_ too often," she complained.

"And yet we never get anywhere," Ashley reminded her.

Penelope sighed. "Conversation over."

* * *

><p>It had been a fun night all around. Seaver was actually coming home with <em>them<em>, and in light of her background, Emily found herself understanding the young woman a bit more. Although, she still wasn't impressed that she'd 'outed' her relationship with Spencer. Especially since she wasn't sure how much longer it would last once he found out about her present condition.

They were riding down the road with Esther's radio cranked, belting out the lyrics to Pat Benatar's "Shadows of the Night—" all except for Ashley, who had never heard the song—when the car suddenly jerked to the right and hauled them up onto the curb.

* * *

><p>"There's a spare in the trunk," Penelope said. "I just...don't know how to change a tire."<p>

"Me, neither," JJ said.

"Do you have Triple A?" Emily asked. She knew how to change a tire, but she wasn't sure how much stress she should put on her body. Knowing that her age put her at risk for more problems with her pregnancy, she was hesitant to take on the task.

Penelope shook her head.

"That's OK," JJ said, pulling her cell phone from her purse. "Luckily I do."

"Forget it," Penelope said, hitting one on her speed dial. "Derek can get here quicker."

Emily lifted her eyebrows. Oh, you're right," she said dryly. "You don't want him at all."

Penelope gave her a teasing grin. "You just worry about keeping a smile on Dr. Reid's face."

Emily held back a wince as Penelope unknowingly struck a nerve. That was something she was incredibly worried about.


	12. Unlikely Emergency

_Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter! There was no prompt for this one…it was 'Author's Choice.'_

_I hope you're reading dustytiger's __Matters of the Universe!_ _It's so much fun to see how different these stories are turning out!_

_~Angie_

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable," Derek said ten minutes later as he got out of his SUV.<p>

Reid rolled the passenger's side window down. "What is it?" he asked loudly through the now open space.

"Flat," Derek reported.

"Well…change it," Reid told him.

"I can't, Genius."

"Why not?" Reid asked, getting out of the vehicle.

Derek sighed. "Because when I helped Penelope move a few weeks ago, I had to take the spare out to make room for her shoes," he explained impatiently.

"Her shoes?" Reid asked in near disgust.

"Yeah, well…make fun all you want, but you didn't see the red shiny heels with the sequined straps that would have buckled around her ankles," Derek explained.

Reid just stared at him. "Look at you," he said, his lips twitching. "Just rescuing her from one disaster after another."

"Her moving wasn't a disaster," Derek argued. "It was a good thing. She's in a safer neighborhood now."

Reid scoffed. "Yeah…two streets away from _you_," he remarked dryly.

"I don't know why you go on about this. I treat all the women I work with the same way," Derek insisted.

Reid quirked a brow at his friend. "I'd like to hear you call _Ash_ 'Baby Girl.'"

Derek chuckled. "And never see my testicles again?"

Reid grinned. "It would work out better for the rest of us mere mortals out there in the dating pool."

Derek's gaze narrowed as he pulled out his phone and hit three on the speed dial. "Dating pool? I thought you were over in the lounge chair with Prentiss."

"I am but—"

Derek held up a finger. "Hey, Rossi. It's Morgan. Can you do me a favor?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did that," Reid said five minutes later.<p>

"Did what?" Derek asked.

"Lied to Garcia."

"I didn't _lie _to her," Derek said. "I told her it was going to take us longer to get there than I thought."

Reid shook his head and put his hands in his jacket pocket to warm them up. "You would rather have her sit there stranded waiting for you instead of sending Rossi to help her. Do you know how screwed up that is?"

"It's not screwed up," Derek said.

"Derek, you just called Rossi and asked him to go to your house to get your spare."

"So?"

"So he could have gone to change Penelope's tire first, and she wouldn't have had to wait for us, but you insist on being her knight in shining armor!" Reid pressed.

"I don't—"

Reid shook his head. "You would have been so jealous if she'd called me or Rossi or Hotch to go change that tire for her instead of you. You probably wouldn't have been able to even _see_ straight!"

Derek could only think of one thing that would distract Reid. "So…rumor has that Em's wearing a bikini in that lounge chair."

* * *

><p>It was quite a site to see, pulling up to the scene of Penelope's plight.<p>

Reid nearly jumped out of the vehicle before it came to a complete stop. Derek's headlights had illuminated the middle of the street as they'd approached the women, but instead of waiting demurely in the car as he'd expected (his mistake, he was sure,) they were dancing in the middle of the street with the radio in Penelope's car cranked—Prince's _Little Red Corvette_, if he wasn't mistaken.

For God's sake, it was freezing out and Emily didn't even have a coat on with her sleeveless dress! And he was about to march over there and scolded her, but when she lifted an arm in the air, bent her knees, and began to shake it, he was rooted to the spot. Thank _God _Derek had left his headlights on!

She was shaking her head back and forth when she spotted him; he knew she did, because she froze for a moment before getting herself together and straightening. "Spencer," she said. Of course, he couldn't hear her over the top of the line stereo…but he read her lips. Her head flung around again as flashing blue lights came into the picture, and she quickly made her way out of the street to the sidewalk with the other women following suit. Ashley, of course, had had to be dragged against her will.

Spencer walked up to Emily as Derek made his way to Garcia. "How drunk are you?" Reid asked.

Emily grinned. "Me? I'm not drunk at all." She pointed to herself. "Designated driver."

Reid frowned. "This…is…how you…dance _sober_?" he asked.

Her smile widened. "It's why I only slow dance." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "What do you think, Doctor Reid? Wanna come back to my place and…slow dance?" she asked.

Reid swallowed past the lump of desire in his throat. "I—"

"We got a complaint that there was excessive noise coming from the middle of the street," the police officer interrupted. Reid had nearly forgotten he was there.

"Side of the street, actually," Penelope said, getting out of her car after having turned the stereo off.

"Several people called concerned about the 'drunken women' disturbing the peace," he said sternly.

"Actually," JJ said, stepping off the sidewalk to run interference as she'd spent many years doing for the BAU, "We're drunken FBI agents."

The officer, who had to have been fresh from the academy, frowned. "FBI?"

"That's right," Ashley said loudly as she approached JJ's side.

"I got this," JJ whispered.

Ashley squinted so she could read his nametag. "Officer _Lusty_," she said.

The young officer grinned, obviously taken with the blonde bombshell in the little black dress in front of him. "Officer _Locksley_," he corrected her.

Ashley put on a perfectly practiced pout. "I can't call you Officer Lusty?" she asked.

The officer laughed nervously. "No, you…you can," he told her.

She smiled coyly at him. "You wanna…cuff me?" she asked. "Take me down the precinct and _book _me? And then take me home and fu—"

"I feel dirty just watching her," Derek commented.

"OK, that's enough," Reid interrupted, stepping forward to rescue his friend.

Penelope grabbed his arm. "You gotta let her do what she's gonna do," she said.

"What about the buddy system?" Reid said.

"I don't think _we're_ the ones she wants to buddy up witht," Penelope said softly. "And you know what? At least we got a look at this one. We don't have to wonder who she went home with this time."

Reid nodded as he sighed and stepped back up onto the sidewalk. It was hard watching his broken best friend lead her life the way she chose to...but that was it. It was _her _choice.

Ten minutes later, they watched Ashley ride away with the young officer, waving enthusiastically from the passenger's seat.

"Nothing like a sexy blonde to distract a police officer," Emily said dryly.

"Tell me about it," JJ and Penelope said at the same time with matching grins.

No one noticed the scowl on Derek Morgan's face.

* * *

><p>"So, it looks like we're back in business," Penelope said loudly a little while later with her spare tire on and ready to go.<p>

Emily quickly turned to Reid. "So…what do you say? Slow dancing at my place?"

Reid grinned. "I like that idea," he agreed.

"OK, I just have to get the girls home, and then I'll meet you there," she said, then grinned saucily as she stood up on her tiptoes. Once again she lowered her voice to a whisper. "And then maybe we can play doctor."


	13. Soon Love, Soon

_Author's Note: Thank you all so very much for the reviews for last chapter!_

_There was no prompt for this chapter, just the title. However, just to warn you...I did have to bump it up to an 'M' rating in order to move the story along._

_I hope you're reading dustytiger's Matters of the Universe...I am, and I love it!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_~Angie_

* * *

><p>In his entire stint with the BAU, Spencer Reid had never had so many cases in such a short period of time. Before he'd even made it to Emily's apartment, his phone had rung and he'd been called back to Quantico. He wasn't one to believe in fate; he was much too logical for such a thing. Having said that, he couldn't help but think that if there <em>were <em>fates, they were doing their level best to sabotage any chance of him and Emily spending time alone. Well, the damn fates (that didn't exist, of course,) were going to lose. Obviously they didn't realize he was from Vegas, and Spencer Reid knew how to stack a deck in his favor.

* * *

><p>Aaron Hotchner knew his team needed a break. It was day six of their third grisly case in a row, and it seemed to be getting to them—even Rossi, who was like a machine most of the time. Murdered teenage girls could do that to even the most seasoned of agents.<p>

"There's nothing else we can do until we get another body," he reasoned aloud, looking at his watch. "It's eight-thirty. Let's call it an early night and head back to the hotel."

"Hotch, we could be—"

"Morgan…you guys are beat. I want you to go back to the hotel," Hotch commanded.

* * *

><p>One of the things that sucked about small towns was that if there was something going on while you were there, hotel rooms were <em>not<em> plentiful. In such cases, Reid was put up with Derek Morgan, Snoring Extraordinaire. How Hotch expected him to get any rest under these conditions, Reid had no idea. The drug store down the street must have some ear plugs. He'd take a walk down and see. It was his only hope for rest tonight. At least...that had been the plan. But then he'd walked out into the hallway, and Emily was there. "Hey," he said, pleasantly surprised.

"Hey," she returned. "What are you doing?"

Reid grinned. "I'm headed down to the drug store I saw on the corner. Derek sounds like a foghorn when he's sleeping, so…if I don't fall asleep first…I don't fall asleep."

Emily laughed. "Well, you know Derek—he doesn't do anything halfway. His snore would _have_ to be loud and proud."

Reid chuckled at her assessment of their fellow agent.

"Do you want some company?" she asked with a smile.

Reid nodded. "I'd like that," he told her.

"Let me just grab my coat."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, they did have ear plugs, so Reid would get his sleep tonight. As they walked back into the lobby of their hotel, Emily grinned. "So…I never did get that dance," she reminded him.<p>

"Tell me about it," Reid commented dryly.

"Why, Dr. Reid. You said you wanted to take things slow. Are you getting a bit frustrated?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"More than a bit, Emily," he admitted.

She grinned at him. "Let's go into the bar," she suggested.

"There's a bar here?" Reid asked, looking around.

She grinned. "Follow the music."

"You know I don't really dance, right?" Reid asked. "Slow or otherwise?"

"What if I promise to make it worth your while," she coaxed.

"I—" He was interrupted by the ringing of his phone; he answered instinctively, immediately regretting it.

"Hey," Morgan said. "Where are you? Don't you know there's a crazed murderer on the loose?"

"Heading into the bar," he answered. "And seeing as I'm not a teenage girl, I should be fairly safe."

"Are you heading into the bar alone?" Derek asked.

"Emily is with me."

"Oh, good," Morgan said. "Seaver and I are on our way."

"But—"

"See you in a few."

With a sigh, Reid disconnected the call.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Morgan and Seaver are on their way down."

"Oh," Emily said, noticeably disappointed. "Well, we'll just have to make the most of it," she said as they walked into the dimly lit space.

"There's a table," Reid said, pointing.

"I have a better idea," Emily said, taking his hand and leading him to the booth nearest the back of the bar.

Reid frowned as he slid into the side opposite her. "This is a better idea?" he asked.

She grinned at him. "At least we'll have a little bit of privacy," she reasoned.

Reid cleared is throat. "Have you _met _Morgan and Seaver?" he asked.

She laughed. "Well, a girl can dream."

* * *

><p>She'd leaned up against him for most of their walk, her scent teasing his nostrils with its sweetness. The warmth from her body had nearly made him shiver; the soft skin of her hand had felt right as her fingers laced with his. All of those things had probably contributed to Spencer Reid's current state of uncomfortable arousal. His corduroys had fit just fine when he'd left the hotel room. Enter Emily Prentiss, and he suddenly went up a size.<p>

"Oh, I love this song," Ashley said animatedly.

"Seaver," Derek said dryly. "Do you wanna dance?"

She grinned. "Love to!"

Emily's eyes narrowed as the two walked away. "I thought they didn't like each other."

"_Ashley_ and _Derek_ don't like each other," Reid clarified. "But Agent Seaver and Agent Morgan seem to get along all right when we're on the road."

"What's the difference?" Emily asked.

"Ash is much more professional in the field, and Derek respects that." Reid grinned. "It probably doesn't hurt that she once took down an UnSub with a gun aimed at his un-Kevlared chest, either."

Emily grinned. "No. I suppose that doesn't hurt." She leaned out of the booth and looked towards the dance floor. "So…how long before they're back, do you think?" she mused.

"At least until this song is over," Reid said. "Possibly longer. They both love to dance."

Emily nodded. "Three and a half minutes at least, then," she deduced. "That should be enough time."

Reid frowned. "Enough time for what?" he asked.

Instead of answering, she lifted a brow, and then disappeared beneath the table. The next time he saw her face, she was looking up at him from between his legs.

"Emily!" he hissed, looking around. "What are you doing?"

"Making it worth your while," she answered in a low voice.

"But—"

"Reid," she said, not looking at him, but instead the belt she was undoing. "I have this CD in my car. This song is only three and a half minutes long, and I _really_ want to make the most of it."

If she was about to do what he _thought _she was about to do, it was only going to take him half that time to get off.

Once his belt was unbuckled, she had the crotch of his pants separated in no time. She pulled his boxers down so his erection sprung free, and immediately used the tip of her tongue to tease the slit at the tip of his cock. Reid yelped, and as his hips bucked up off the seat, Emily's head hit the bottom of the table.

"Sorry," he said in a strangled voice.

Apparently she hadn't noticed, because her lips closed around him, her head bobbing up and down as she took a little more of him with each journey down his length. The things she was doing with her tongue while she was sucking with her lips were driving him crazy, and as his eyelids slid shut, he had to coach himself to remain seated in the booth. "Emily," he grunted, reaching for the back of her head. He hissed as he tugged on a handful of her black locks.

His lap was hit with a breeze of cool air as her mouth disappeared, and his eyes opened objectionably.

"Slow, Dr. Reid," she taunted. "Is that what you said you wanted?"

"I changed my mind!" he informed her.

With a saucy grin, she returned to her task; the way she was moaning and groaning sounded like _she _was the one on the receiving end of this bliss. "Emily," Reid said in a warning tone just as he burst inside of her mouth.

Instead of pulling away, she sucked harder, and the whimpering sounds she was making, along with the lapping noises, made it clear she liked it. With a satisfied sigh she pulled away, and returned to her side of the booth. "Here come Seaver and Morgan," she informed him in a calm tone.

Reid fumbled with the button and belt on his pants, and then proceeded to sit up straight as if Emily _hadn't_ just made him see stars. He hoped to stop gasping for air any second now.

He'd assumed it would that heavy breathing, or perhaps his red cheeks that tipped his teammates off, but that wasn't the case.

Derek gave him a suspicious sideways glance as he sat down next to him. "Dude," he said out of the side of his mouth. "You might want to zip your fly up."

He quickly reached for his zipper.

Spencer Reid wasn't normally such a carnal man, but it was clear he was going to have to take Emily Prentiss to bed...and the sooner the better!


	14. Coitus Interruptus

_A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter! :)_

_I hope you're reading dustytiger's Matters of the Universe! I am, and things are certainly heating up with Reid and Emily!_

_I just want to let you know that I have an idea for an AU story that wouldn't involve the BAU at all. Our favorite agents would have entirely different lives and careers, but before I tackle this, I want to know if it's something you're even interested in. If you'd like to weigh in, feel free to visit my profile and let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading...and as always, enjoy!_

_~Angie_

* * *

><p>They weren't exactly on stand down, but Hotch had assured his team they wouldn't be getting called back this weekend. He knew they needed some downtime, and he'd put his foot down with Strauss if he had to to make sure it happened.<p>

Reid had seized the opportunity to invite Emily over for a romantic dinner. Ashley had gone out for the night and assured him that she wouldn't be back before tomorrow afternoon, so he'd eliminated that issue.

He stood in front of the mirror and straightened his light purple bow tie. His black corduroy pants and light gray button up were way more him than the super low rise jeans Ashley had picked out, and though he was incessantly ribbed for his choice of attire, it was important to him that Emily know who _he_ was—without his roommates interference…no matter how well intentioned she may be.

He pulled the gel off the bathroom counter and squeezed a small amount into his palm. Then he rubbed his hands together and ran his fingers through his hair to give it a bit of a messy look. After that, he proceeded to place the locks specifically where he wanted them. A man needed to look good when setting out to seduce a woman—not that it was going to take much in the way of persuasion. Emily seemed as eager as he was to be together. He grinned at the thought.

The house smelled delicious—thank God for Stouffer's frozen lasagna—and it was perfectly cleaned courtesy of Ashley's mild case of OCD.

The doorbell rang at precisely eight p.m., and Reid stopped and took a deep breath before opening the front door. "Emily," he greeted softly.

"Hello, Spencer," she returned in the same tone.

"Please," he invited, stepping to the side. "Come in."

Emily smiled at him as she walked into his apartment.

"Can I take your coat?" he asked, as he closed the door.

"That would be wonderful," she said, reaching for the belt on her knee length trench coat.

Reid watched as the lapels parted, revealing Emily's attire for the evening. His breath caught in his throat. The blue of her coat matched the lingerie she was wearing. The silk material of her cobalt colored top had cream colored lace running along the vee of the low-cut neckline. The lace gathered between her breasts, and then travelled just underneath, causing the silk to pucker perfectly over her chest. The bottoms were low rise panties, and when she turned around, Reid discovered they only hid half her ass.

"Something smells delicious," she complimented just as naturally as if she wasn't standing in the middle of his kitchen two-thirds undressed.

Something _looks_ delicious was the first cheesy line that came to mind, but Reid decided to rein it in. She didn't need to know _all _of him right away.

"It's the lasagna," he said, springing into action. He hung her coat up on the hook behind the door, and then made his way to her side.

"Oh," she said in surprise. "I could have sworn it was your cologne."

"I…you look…" His voice trailed off as he was unable to find the right words to describe just how she looked.

She couldn't help but grin at him. "Thanks," she said. "You look…, too. Here, let me straighten this for you." She turned to face him and he lifted his chin as she fiddled with his bow tie. "Perfect," she announced with a pat on his chest.

"Thank you," he said in a strangled voice. Did she really expect him to concentrate on anything else while she was parading around his kitchen like a sex float? He wasn't even sure he was going to be able to swallow anything.

"So…should we…eat first?" he asked, not exactly sure what this evening had in store for them. He'd thought he _was _the one in control, but when she'd shown up wearing that, it was clear who was in charge.

"Oh, yes," she informed him with an amused glint in her eyes. "You're going to need your strength for what I have in mind, Dr. Reid."

Reid nodded dumbly, resisting the urge to kick himself in the ass at his present state of astonishment.

* * *

><p>It was hard to concentrate on eating with Emily sitting across from him giving the poorest demonstration of table manners he'd ever seen. First of all, no one came to the dinner table so scantily clad. Second of all, she had her elbows on the table, and with the way her arms were positioned, they were pushing her breasts up and out, making them so plentiful that they were spilling out over the lace trim of her camisole. He had to focus on not choking…swallowing the lasagna around the lump of desire in his throat was a challenging task.<p>

"Mmm…" Emily said, closing her eyes as a moan escaped from her lips. "This is so good."

"Is there something wrong with your wine?" Reid asked in a strangled voice.

She opened her eyes. "I'm more of a beer girl," she lied.

"We have beer," Reid said, springing to his feet. Anything to get his eyes off her for a second. She was driving him absolutely insane with need.

But she dropped her hand to his before he could get away from the table. "I'm fine," she assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a bit of desperation.

She nodded, and he sat back down with a sigh.

"The aftertaste won't mingle well with the way you taste," she informed him with a sexy grin. "And I loooooove the way you taste." Her tone was so seductive that Reid felt the little hairs on his arms stand on end. He quickly grabbed his glass of wine and downed it in one swallow, hoping to douse the anticipation a bit.

At this rate, they'd never make it to dessert.

* * *

><p>He'd really wanted to be smooth. He'd really wanted to take things slow…but for God's sake, hadn't <em>dinner<em> been foreplay?

He brought his plate to the sink and rinsed it off, counting to ten before turning back around. He winced as Emily stood up and turned to face him. He should have counted to fifty.

His eyes must have darkened or his expression must have given him away—_something_ happened—because Emily gave a soft gasp just as she stalked forward. When his body reached hers, he didn't stop, just backed her into the table. His mouth came down onto hers at the same time his hands gripped her waist. He lifted her up onto the table, then ran his hands down her legs in a soft caress before parting her knees, stepping forward so her hips were cradling his thighs.

He ran his tongue along the closure of her lips and she instantly opened her mouth with a soft whimper, her arms lifting to wrap around his neck. She clung to him as his tongue thrust forth, her breasts flattening against his chest. Underneath the faint taste of spaghetti sauce, he could taste _her_. His tongue swirled around her mouth, searching for more.

He couldn't resist her, couldn't resist what she was begging for when her thighs squeezed his waist. He took half a step back, his index finger making a path from her waist to the spot just beneath her belly button. His hand splayed over her flat stomach, before moving lower and pushing inside the waistband of her panties. He tore his mouth away from hers, his forehead falling to her shoulder as his fingers encountered the soft hair between her legs. He moved his hand lower, until he reached the apex of her folds. Sliding a single finger inside, he followed the slit downward until he found her opening, then plunged two fingers inside her heat.

"Spencer," she gasped, as her head fell backwards.

He moved his fingers back and forth, using his thumb to find her center. "Oh, God," she groaned, using her foot to drag the chair closer before resting it on the seat. She wrapped her other leg around his waist, her hips bucking off the table to meet his finger thrusts. "Spencer," she said again breathlessly. She landed on the lip of her plate that time, filling the room with a loud crashing noise as it slammed back onto the table.

He wrapped his free hand around her, rendering her unable to move. She nearly came unglued as the tension built within her; Reid had mastered her body in less than three minutes. She hadn't even known that was possible!

She whimpered again and again until her body finally found its release, and she slumped down onto the table helplessly. Reid had to hold her up so she wouldn't land in the lasagna pan still sitting there.

"Emily?" he said softly.

"That was _amazing_," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and resting her cheek on his chest. "I just…" She sighed contentedly. "...need a second."

* * *

><p>Emily hoped it was the hormones from her pregnancy that was causing this to happen. She'd never been one for emotion, and <em>this<em> was certainly new. She'd never had an orgasm that had brought her to tears before. Although, she was pretty sure it had more to do with the man who'd delivered it, and the fact that she was lying to him.

And she was going to tell him. She _was. _She was just waiting until she'd slept with him first. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. The thought of not being with him was just too much to consider, and the fact of the matter was, this was a now or never situation. She chose now.

So she blinked back her tears and pulled her cheek away from his warm chest to look up at him. "Where's your bedroom?" she asked softly.

Instead of answering, Spencer cupped her face with his hands and leaned down to give her a sound kiss. After pulling away, he reached for her hand and led her wordlessly to his bedroom. Once inside, he closed the door, and when he turned around, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him with every ounce of what she was feeling…adoration for the man he was, and gratitude for what he'd just given her.

They made their way to the bed, and she was straddling his waist, leaning down kissing him while she loosened his bow tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She pushed the fabric to aside to run her hands over his warm flesh. He lifted his upper body off the mattress just enough so she could rid him of his shirt, and then leaned back down, once again cupping her cheeks as she kissed him. Emily couldn't help but revel in the possessive gesture.

She shimmied her body lower, not breaking their kiss as she fumbled with his belt until it was undone, the unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. "Condom?" she asked as she pulled her lips from his.

She followed his gaze to the night stand, and leaned over to open the drawer. She pulled out the empty box and frowned. "Do you have another box?"

"No," he said huskily. "That was…" His voice trailed off and he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"What?" she asked.

"Ashley must have helped herself to them."

"Are you telling me—"

"No," he interrupted, not even allowing her to verbalize the thought. "I'm sure she's replenished her supply by now. I'll be right back."

Spencer pushed her gently off of him before practically jumping off the bed and heading toward the door. Emily was right behind him as they walked into the dark living room.

A loud crashing sound came from the kitchen, and Spencer froze, causing Emily to bump into him from behind. Giggling and kissing noises persisted as the front door banged shut. Ashley and her 'date' never noticed them as they made their way to her bedroom, the door slamming in a gesture of finality.

Spencer groaned as they made their way back to his bedroom.

This was too big of a sign for even Emily to ignore, and she realized she had no right allowing Spencer to form even more of an emotional attachment to her without being honest with him.

As he dropped down onto the bed with a heavy sigh, Emily gently closed the door, and leaned back against it, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to gather her courage.

"Spencer," she said softly. "There's something I have to tell you."

He opened his eyes, not moving from his spot on the bed.

"I…" There really was no way to soften the blow, so she just blurted the words, "Spencer…I'm pregnant."

Spencer's eyes widened as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. "But we haven't even had sex yet."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: The prompt for this chapter was 'They almost sleep together, but get interrupted.'<em>


	15. Let's Hear It for the Boy!

_Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter! _

_I hope you enjoy this final installment of 'Wing Man.' I think I fell in love with Reid all over again writing this. LOL_

_~Angie_

* * *

><p>Emily would have laughed, but she was too busy consoling herself with the fact that the first words out of Spencer's mouth hadn't been, "I hate babies." In fact, his words hadn't been anti-baby at <em>all<em>.

"OK," Spencer said, lowering himself back down onto the mattress. "I just realized how dumb I sounded."

Emily hurried to the bed and positioned herself next to him so she was sitting on her knees. "You didn't sound dumb," she assured him. "Just…shocked. Trust me…I know the feeling."

"You were shocked, too?" he asked.

She nodded. "Reid, I've been broken up with my last boyfriend, Dylan for almost four months. I didn't even take anything we'd bought together, because I _didn't_ want anything to remember him by." She sighed. "He's already married."

"He's already married? How'd he get over you so fast?" Reid asked in disbelief.

Emily sat there for a moment before a slow grin made its way across her features. He made her feel good about herself without even trying. "That was…the _best_ question anyone could have asked," she told him. "He…he wasn't in love with me when I left. Said he didn't think he ever had been."

Spencer reached for her hand and pulled it to his lips, placing a tender kiss on her knuckles. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Emily, who had never blushed a day in her life, felt herself flush at his genuine concern. "It's probably for the best," she told him.

"Why's that?" Spencer asked.

"Because he…he doesn't want this baby," she told him.

"He told you that?" Spencer asked in surprise.

Emily bit her lower lip as she nodded slowly.

"What kind of man—" Spencer halted abruptly. He'd been about to ask what kind of man could desert his own child, but that was a question he'd been wrestling with for over half his life. He was quite certain he'd never going to get the answer he was looking for. "Did you get it in writing?" he asked instead.

Emily shook her head. "Not yet."

Reid nodded thoughtfully.

"Spencer," she said carefully. "I need to know what this means for _us_. I thought we were on our way to…well, _somewhere_. I mean…clearly my pregnancy is a roadblock. But I need to now how much of one it is. Are we…done?" she asked.

He studied her face for a minute before looking away. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "This is…this is a lot to absorb, Emily."

"Have you ever _thought_ about having kids?" she asked.

"I've thought about it," he told her.

"And?" she persisted softly. "I'm only pushing because…I wasted so many years with Dylan, and if you already know that you don't want kids…well, I'm _having_ this baby. I don't want to waste your time. Or mine." She pulled the hand he was still holding away and placed both her palms protectively over her belly. "_Ours,_" she corrected.

"Emily—"

"And I don't want to get my hopes up any more than they already are, Spencer," she told him.

* * *

><p>One of the things that had continually drawn him to her was her candor, and this conversation was no exception. Reid could feel his attraction growing every time she spoke so openly with him. But the fact of the matter was…a baby was a big deal, rendering parenthood equally important. If he made this commitment, then as far as he was concerned, he was in it was for life. He'd decided a long time ago that no matter the circumstances, he was going to be there for his children. He bore too many scars from his own upbringing to consider anything less.<p>

"I like babies," Reid said. "I like _kids_. Of course, they don't always return the sentiment," he admitted. "But I…I need some time to think, Emily," he told her.

She bowed her head as she nodded, and then lifted her eyes to his. "I understand," she said. She smiled sadly at him, then moved to the side of the mattress and stood. "I'll…see you on Monday," she said.

Reid stood up and placed himself between Emily and the door. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"You…said you wanted time to think," she reminded him.

"I don't have to be alone to think," he informed her.

She stood there for a moment before nodding uncertainly. "OK."

* * *

><p>It was two a.m., and Emily was in a deep slumber beside him, but Reid couldn't sleep. His eyes were itchy so he made his way to the bathroom off his bedroom and removed his contacts. He usually read when he couldn't sleep, but he didn't want the light to wake Emily up. He was just about to climb back into bed when he suddenly remembered something.<p>

* * *

><p>"Reid?" Emily mumbled hours later.<p>

"Hmmm?" he asked distractedly.

"Have you been up all night?" she asked sleepily, looking at the clock on the nightstand. It was five a.m., and he was just as he'd been earlier when he'd started is search for a condom…shirtless with his belt, button, and zipper open. However, he was wearing one item that surprised her. "I didn't know you wore glasses," she told him.

"Yep," he mumbled.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows with a yawn. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He tore his eyes away from the dimly lit screen in his hand. "I'm reading."

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"What to Expect When Your Wife Is Expanding," he answered.

"What?" she asked. Suddenly wide awake, she moved to a sitting position.

"It's a companion piece to What to Expect When You're Expecting," he informed her. "Well, it's more of a parody, really, and not as helpful as the name suggests. I was going to wait until morning so I could go to a bookstore, but then it dawned on me." He held up the thin contraption in his hand. "Garcia got me this Kindle for Christmas last year."

"You read the entire book last night?" she asked.

He nodded. "Twice, actually. I read 20,000 words a minute," he admitted sheepishly.

"You…read this book for my baby?" she asked, touched that he'd even thought of it.

"And for _you_," he said softly.

"I don't…I don't know what to say."

"Then I'll talk. You asked if I wanted kids, and I do. I want them five or ten years from now."

Emily sighed.

"But life is about compromise, right? Five years is going to go by like _that_." He snapped his fingers for emphasis. "And how much more am I going to know in five years? Realistically speaking, not much."

"Spencer, five years earlier than you planned is a _big _compromise," she said. "I don't want to ever feel like this baby was forced on you. And I don't want you to feel like that, either."

"I won't," he promised. "I won't ever feel like that, Emily. I may have wanted to wait five years, but…_you're _here now. And you're something I don't want to miss out on because 'the timing wasn't right.'"

"Spencer—"

"Tell me you think we can do this," he said.

"You said you needed time to think. I don't want to rush you," she insisted quietly.

"I process much more quickly than others," he informed her. "I'm done thinking about it." He grinned. "Besides, if I want to reap the benefits of those pregnancy hormones, I need to jump on board _now_," he teased.

She laughed softly.

"Our relationship will just have challenges that aren't traditional…but that's something I've been facing my whole life. Why should now be any different?" He paused, and when she didn't say anything, he went on. "I'm crazy about you, Emily. I'm falling in love with you. I want be with you for this. All of it."

"We haven't even slept together, and I think this is the most serious relationship I've ever had," Emily said, picking her at her fingernails nervously.

He smiled tenderly at her. "Maybe that's what _makes_ it so special," he said softly.

And with those words, Emily Prentiss tumbled full on, head over heels, in love with Spencer Reid. She lifted her mouth to his and gave him a sound kiss. "I think you're right."

"So…what do you say?"

She laughed. "I thought I was going to have to convince _you _to stay with _me_."

Reid grinned. "I don't care who does the convincing as long as the other one gives in."

Emily smiled. "This is me giving in," she told him.

"Well, I happen to like this side of you," he remarked. "And you know what?"

"What?" she asked.

"I see a happen ending in our…" He reached for her hand and moved it to her belly, then splayed his own over hers. "In _our _future."

Emily grinned. "You know what _else_ Isee in our future?" she asked in a low voice.

"What?" Reid asked, his throat suddenly dry.

"Lovemaking," she informed him, as she leaned up and tugged gently on his earlobe with her teeth. "Lots and lots of lovemaking."

"But…we still don't have a condom," he reminded her.

"Well…you _can't_ knock me up. And I just had my yearly physical for the government six weeks ago," she told him. "I'm fine."

"I've never had sex without a condom," he admitted.

"Then we should be fine," she said breathlessly, as she straddled his lap. "We should be _juuust _fine."

Reid grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I promise you, Emily. We're going to be much better than fine."

* * *

><p><strong>***THE END***<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: The prompt for this chapter was 'Prentiss and Reid officially declare their feelings for each other.'<em>

_There will be a sequel to this story at some point focusing on Emily and Spencer's fears about parenthood and vocalizing their 'I Love Yous' to each other. I think they made it clear they wanted to be together, but they still need to say the 'I Love Yous!' Or, at the very least, I need to hear them! LOL_

_Thanks so much for reading this one! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I enjoyed seeing how two authors could have such different visions for the same prompts! Thank you to dustytiger for inviting me to do this with you! I had a blast!_

_~Angie_


End file.
